


The Baby Project~ Hikaru x Reader

by djqkkfg



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I’ll put more tags later, baby project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djqkkfg/pseuds/djqkkfg
Summary: You originally had a crush on Hikaru, but "got over it" thinking he would never like you.A boy then asks you out and you said yes. Then an assignment comes and you have to have a male partner . . . and guess who it is . . . Hikaru Hitachíín.As the project progresses love starts to bloom . . . again . . . but what will your boyfriend have say about this . . .3rd story!
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

In the past

In middle school you watch as the twins yet again trick another girl.

You watch from afar as Hikaru approaches the soon to be humiliated and heart-broken girl.

"Sorry did I keep you waiting long? I read your letter." Hikaru says acting like he isn't about to hurt her feelings.

"Hikaru?" She says surprised 

"Sorry, but I'm Kaoru you must've confused my desk with Hikaru's and put your letter in the wrong one." Hikaru states.

The girl looks down . . . probably embarrassed.

"Do you think you could like me instead?"

The girl then looks up surprised by the proposal. (not literally)

"I should confess, to be honest I've always thought that you were pretty cute, and besides Hikaru has a crush on someone else, so . . . what do you say?"

"Uh . . . well I guess. If you're okay with it Kaoru, I guess I am too." She says shyly.

Hikaru's mouth suddenly turns into an upturned smile. "I see then. Hey Kaoru! She says that she'd be fine with you instead."

Kaoru walks from behind a nearby tree.

"So then you are Hikaru?" She says surprised.

"This is getting old, you girls just keep falling for it." Hikaru says boredly.

"You jerk, why are you so mean?!" She says mad that she's been tricked.

"No you are the one who's mean. You're okay with either of us, really, who do you think you are?" Hikaru says back.

"By the way, that hairstyle doesn't look so great on you. If you want to hang out with us you should work on your fashion sense." Kaoru says.

"And next time you decide to make a love letter make it good!" They say in unison, ripping up the letter in her face laughing as she cried.

They then take their leave.

You then sigh.

Every single time you look at them you can tell them apart.

Whether it's the way their hair is styled, their voices, and even the way they act.

Let's get to the point.

You like the one and only Hikaru Hitachiin, but the thing is, you like him, but he doesn't even know who you are and that you even exist.

He would never like you.

And that's when you came to a realization and came to reality where things don't always go your way . . . so you gave up and decided to get a boyfriend that isn't him and you guess you were happy with him, but just wasn't the exact person you wanted . . . or actually needed.

You knew that there was another side of the twins that nobody decided to explore.

And only a few people were able to do that and you were one of them, . . . but you never knew that until the first year of highschool at the famous Ouran Academy.

And that's where our story begins.


	2. Y/n? Who’s That?

It's last period and guess what class it is, you guessed it, sex-ed, what a wonderful class where we learn that babies are not brought in from storks.

"Okay, today class we will have an assignment that of course include partners, and thankfully there's an even amount of boys and girls." The teacher says.

The teacher starts listing partners, "Levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell, Ken Kaneki and Touka Kirishima, and lastly Hikaru Hitachiin and Y/n L/n." (Sorry anime ship references) The teacher said lastly as the girls groaned in disappointment that they didn't get Hikaru as their partner and the boys groan in disappointment that you weren't your partner.

"Now sit together with your partner so I can explain this." The teacher instructs.

'Y/n? Who's that?'' Was all that was running through his mind.

Hikaru looked around confused not even knowing who you were, but thankfully you knew who he was and sat next to him as he looked at you surprised.

The teacher continues, "First you present your jobs whether you're next in line to carry on your family's business and if not, you freely pick a job. Next you figure out how you're going to pay bills and basically how you're going to manage life."

'I can't even manage life now, how am I supposed to do that in the future . . .' You think to yourself.

"That's only the first part, then you're going to have to figure out how to manage a baby and everything to do with the baby even as it grows and that includes naming it, the schools it will go to, and how you'll take care of it with busy work schedules." The teacher continues, "Now you can talk and plan with your partner."

You turn to Hikaru, but there was just awkward silence.

You decide to start first.

"Let's start with jobs, what's your family business, and are you next in line?" You question

"We're fashion designers and I'm next in line for the family business." Hikaru answers.

"Well that's convenient because we own a model agency, though the sad thing is I have to be one of the models for some reason." You say and continue on, "So if you're a fashion designer then you should be making about ¥8,521,096 and since I'm a model I will make ¥1,114,160 a day and the modeling agency should make about ¥3,899,560." You say writing it all down on a piece of paper

"Bills should cost the same amount of money I make modeling each month, so we'll definitely have money to spare." You said continuing, but you were cut off as the teacher announces something.

"Class, before you go home, you have 20 days for this assignment, 2 days for the first part and 18 days for the second. Each day represents a year, so you have 2 years until you have a child to take care of and 18 years until your child goes to college. It would be recommended that you and your partner study at one of your mansions." The teacher says, but as soon as she finishes the bell rings as people rush out their classrooms.

"Lets go to mine." Hikaru says and you nod in agreement. You guys walk out together and you're on your phone canceling your limo.

"Y/n, why are you with him?" You heard someone say beside you, but it definitely wasn't Hikaru.

You turn to see your boyfriend.

"Hey b/n." You say calmly.

"What do you mean "Hey b/n.", that doesn't answer my question!" He yells.

"I have to do a project with him for 20 days on sex-ed class, sorry I can't hang out with you right now." You say.

"Sex-ed?! . . . Fine, just don't do anything risky Hitachiin." He says and walks away.

You arrive at his mansion after taking a ride in his limo with his brother, Kaoru. 

You walk to his room to start the project. (and no smut, sorry I don't do that on this account)

"Oh yeah, the teacher gave us a little worksheet kind of thing to organize it." You said remember the paper your teacher gave you.

Your POV

I can't believe I was paired up with him out of all people after I've been trying to get over my crush on him and of course he didn't even know who I was until today . . . oh well, but still our families even work together because they design our clothes.

I sigh as I quickly jott down the words on the worksheet.

I look up at Hikaru to see what he's doing, but all you see is Hikaru looking at you intently . . . 

After a few seconds pass he finally snaps back into reality and says sorry blushing on embaressment. 

Adorable.

"Hikaru?" You hear a woman say as she opens the door.

I greet her knowing exactly who she is.

"Y/n? Is that you, it's so nice to meet you again." She says, "Wait hold on honey, what are you wearing, you're a model for crying out loud." She says aproaching you.

"Well the dress was uncomfortable so I decided to change." I say truthfully.

She starts to pull me to a room.

I could then hear Hikaru shouting, "What is going on?!" as I was being pulled.

After we enter the room she gave me an outfit.

I come out wearing an oversized hoodie and leggings

"See darling, it's comfortable and fashionable, also would you like to stay for dinner?"

I shrug, "First I need to call my parents to delay my limo again."

"No worries, I already did." She said.

I say that I need to go and study with Hikaru and she dismisses me.

I walk to his room and sit back on his bed, but as soon as I did his twin brother Kaoru walks into the room.

"Hey Hikaru, who-oh hey Y/n." He says realizing I was here.

"Sup." I say in return.

Hikaru's POV

What is going on?! First my mom knows her, and now Kaoru?!

After dinner

"Hey Y/n, I have a question. How do you know my family so well?" I asked.

"Well your family works with mine by designing clothes for us, and Kaoru and I have one class without you so we just talk sometimes and I've got to go, same time as yesterday." She answers and leaves to get to her limo.

She left and I couldn't help, but get a little jealous of Kaoru getting close to Y/n . . .


	3. A Turn For The Better?

It was half way through the assignment, the first half already done.

"Okay, the first half of the assignment should be children." The teacher states.

"I will give you dice just so you can have some events to make it interesting, I don't bother telling you the details since it's on your paper and you do not want to listen to me, just make sure to finish writing the report when it is due."

After that the bell rung.

"Well that was short." You say to Hikaru.

"I know right, the class was like two minutes." Hikaru answered.

"Your place again?" You ask.

"Sure, my limo should be outside by now." Hikaru says.

You walk outside to see Kaoru in the limo waiting for you two.

"Hey Y/n, you coming to our house again?" Kaoru asks.

"Yup, maybe we can play video games afterwards." You say.

You both enter the limo soon arriving at your destination.

The three of you make it to the twins' room.

"Hikaru, you can go on the computer and get the pictures/info." You say to Hikaru, he then leaves.

"What are you going to do?" Kaoru asks.

"Well, I can't really do anything until he comes back with the things we need, so I guess we can just chat, I don't think it'll take long. You answer.

You both start to about some random things until the topic of Hikaru happens.

"I still can't believe Hikaru didn't know you until you both got to be partners, you're really famous both in the school and in Japan, your family literally works with us and he didn't even know you. Sometimes my brother can be really oblivious." Karou says.

"Yeah, but that's one of the things that makes Hikaru Hikaru, I guess . . ." You say.

"Hey, didn't you go to the same middle school as we did?" Kaoru asks.

"Well yeah, we were even in the same classes, but I can't blame you guys for not noticing because you both were in your own little worlds back then . . ." You trail off thinking about the past.

"Well, we hope you don't see us as terrible people, we're really sorry for how we treated people back in middle school." Kaoru says.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you both must've had reasons for the way you acted back then . . ." You say.

As if on cue, Hikaru opens the door and comes with pictures of a baby, child, and a teen and some printed words.

He sat next to you and gave you the papers.

You look at the papers to see a baby girl with Hikaru's hair and e/c.

The baby as a child was pretty cute and the teen was gorgeous.

You then look at the printed words: This is what your children should look like, the first will have the same hair as the father, but the same facial features, eyes, and some of the mother's personality. At first she will be a little of both of the parents. When she's a child she will be a little more like her father, and as a teen she'll be a little more like her mother.

The second (eldest) will be the same way, but she will have her father's eyes, facial features, and some of his personality.

"Okay, now that we have the information and what the baby should look like, we have 6 days for dealing when they're a baby, 6 days when they're a child, and 6 when they're a teen. This is perfect since each day can represent a year and when she's 18 she's ready for college." You say explaining the situation.

"My nieces look cute." Kaoru says looking up from his game, but then goes back to it.

"How do you take care of a 1 year old . . ." You say to yourself and an idea pops in your head.

You go to the computer and motion Hikaru to come too.

"So since you will be a fashion designer you will mostly be home, so when I'm gone you can take care of her. When you have to go somewhere I might be there to take care of her, but if not we can hire a nanny." You say typing the extra details on the computer.

You keep typing until all of the details for caring hours for the baby is planned.

"We can keep doing this until she goes to kindergarten, but we will need to teach her things before hand so I guess we'll do that when we have time." You continue also typing that out.

"Money and taxes should never be a problem, and if we teach her well enough she won't have any problems at school except for behavior due to you . . . no offense, but I've heard from Kaoru that you were both trouble makers when you two were little and said it was especially you." You say.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yells

"But that's okay. Anyway we can take our time do this part and we can continue this part for the next 5 days and the remaining days with the other ages. So right now we can just chill and play video games." You say standing up and stretching.

You both join Kaoru in whatever game he was playing.

Soon after you had to leave.

"Oh yeah one more thing, I'm not sure if your mother told you, but knowing her, probably not, but next week Wednesday I'll be modeling your fashion line, so don't be surprised when you see me there. Bye!" You say leaving and closing the door leaving the twins in their room.

"So you like her?" Kaoru asks out of nowhere surprising Hikaru.

"N-no! She has boyfriend already anyway." Hikaru says blushing.

"It's obvious you like her. Seriously, it's only been 2 days though." Kaoru says.

"No it hasn't, I've liked her since middle school . . . she may have not notice since I never talked to her because of my used-to-be cold exterior, but I still had a little crush on her, but then she got a boyfriend and I couldn't do anything about it and I had to let it go . . ." Hikaru says frowning.

Kaoru looked surprised.

"So you did know that we went to the same middle school as her?!" Kaoru asked.

"Of course, but after 7th and 8th grade I started to get her off my mind and kind of forgot who she was until we got assigned this project." Hikaru says looking at the ceiling.

" . . . Good to know." Kaoru says to himself.

"What was that?" Hikaru says looking at him.

"Nothing, let's just go to sleep." Kaoru says lying down getting ready to sleep.

"Okay?" Hikaru says wearily.

'This'll be fun.' Kaoru thinks to himself.


	4. Robot . . . Babies?

You and Hikaru enter the classroom thinking it would be a normal day, but you both were wrong.

"Hello class, today the school has provided us with robot babies for a better learning experience. Show me what your child looks like and we'll give you one that looks like them."

You honestly wonder where the school was getting all this coincidentally perfect stuff for this situation.

You go to pick up your children and give one to Hikaru. They look creepily real.

"Now we just need to program their personalities. You'll do this one, you say pointing to a detailed piece of paper for how the first baby should act, and I'll do the other."

"What should we name them?" Hikaru asks realizing that they never named them.

"Hmm . . . how about (g/n1) and (g/n2) I've always loved those names." You say thoughtfully. (It stands for girl name 1 and girl name 2)

"Yeah, those are really pretty names."

"(g/n1) and (g/n2) Hitachiin it is." You say triumphantly. "I guess that makes me Y/n Hitachiin too." 

Hikaru couldn't help, but blush at the idea. "U-um, yeah."

"I'm just messing with you."

"So who's taking them?-" After you say that the bell rings. "You've got to be kidding me, we literally only said 7 things and the class is over."

"Yeah, it's almost like we're in a story written by a lazy author who hasn't finished or updated 4 other books in almost a year, but refuses to discontinue any books over her dead body and mades a one-shot instead of finishing the others a few days ago . . . Why can't all classes be like this?"

"I know right, but we can decide later, you house again?"

"Yeah, lets go."

You both arrive at Hikaru's mansion after absolutely exposing the author.

You guys hang out as usual until you finally remember the important thing you were supposed to do.

"You take them."

Right as you say that Hikaru crashes in Mario Kart as you take the lead and win.

"What the hell Y/n, you did that on purpose!"

"Maybe, maybe not and you suck anyways, I was bound to win. It's true though, I have to model today, so you'll have to take the twins."

"I can confirm that you would've lost, you suck at Mario Kart." Kaoru says entering the room.

"Shut up Kaoru." Hikaru says as he snickers.

You're all interrupted by a loud ding. You look at the message and groan. "The limousine is stuck in traffic-" You were cut off the twins' mother barging in.

"You can ride with us darling, we are going anyways."

Time skip brought to you by my lazy self!

It came time for your turn.

Each time it was your turn on stage Hikaru's blush got large and larger until he was basically the same shade as his hair. Kaoru noticed and couldn't help, but tease him. Hikaru could only give him a weak comeback.

Once the show was over they wait for you, but (g/n1) started crying that which set off (g/n2).

Hikaru starts panicking, but also shudders, even the cries are realistic.

You rush towards the scene with a milk bottle giving it to Hikaru to feed (g/n1). You hold (g/n2) and they instantly fall asleep just from being held by you.

"I call favoritism!" Hikaru says.

"Make sure you burp her." You say ignoring his comment.

After (g/n1) falls asleep you shake your head in disappointment.

"How was I supposed to know they need to be fed too, they're robots!"

"Shh, you might wake them up. Weren't you listening in class?" You scold him.

"What class? It was literally 10 minutes long. Also, you didn't even tell me anything."

"Oh, whoops, my bad." You chuckle.

"Ah, young love, how I wish to be young again." The twins' mother says.

"Just like a married couple." Kaoru comments.

Hikaru only blushes madly and you hug him like you were posing for a marriage photo, only making Hikaru blush more.

"You take (g/n2) and I'll take (g/n1)." You say switching babies.

"Why switch?"

"(G/n1) is too chaotic for you to handle, (g/n2) is much more gentle."

". . . Fair point."

They drop you off at your house and your parents greet you saying that your boyfriend was in you room waiting for you.

You walk upstairs to your room greeted by the sight of your boyfriend lying on your bed upside down preoccupied with playing on your PS4. It was actually pretty normal since he tends to do this a lot when waiting for you.

When he lays eyes on the "baby" in your hands he grimaces. "He looks just like that Hitachiin kid . . ."

""He" is a she, her name is (g/n1), and stop being so jealous his name is Hikaru and just because you're one year older doesn't mean you have to call him a kid."

"But he is getting too close to you, we barely spend time together anymore." He complains.

"This is my whole grade, but I promise that after the project we can spend time together again."

It was the next day and your boyfriend and Hikaru coincidentally crossed paths.

B/n grits his teeth at the sight of Hikaru.

Hikaru tries to walk past, but B/n calls out towards him.

"Oi! Back off of Y/n, you're getting too buddy-buddy with her. I'm warning you right now." 

Hikaru scoffs, "And what if I don't?"

"Why you-"

"What's going on here?" You say walking in on the situation.

"Nothing." They say at the same time, then glaring at each other.

"Okay . . ." You know what's going on, but you weren't going to address it.

"Lets go babe." He says pulling you away.

Hikaru felt an unpleasant sensation in his stomach as he watched the sight before him.

He went home with only Kaoru this time looking out the window sullenly.

When they got home Kaoru dragged him towards their room.

"Is this about Y/n?"

Hikaru stiffens at the name.

"It is isn't." Kaoru states.

There was silence, he obviously wasn't going to speak.

"I see the way you look at her, the way you act around her, and your obviously jealous because she has a boyfriend."

"How did you know that?" He says quietly.

"I know you better than anybody and I saw them hand-in-hand in the hall."

Hikaru clenches his fist at the mere thought. Why couldn't it be him instea-

"You still like Y/n." Kaoru says cutting off his thoughts.

". . . I still like Y/n . . ." Hikaru gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I've updated, I'm sorry I've been procrastinating and high school is really a pain.


End file.
